Unknown Mistakes
by luvthatvamp
Summary: Sequel to SACRIFICE if you havent read it do not read this. Bella and the Resistors prepare to battle Kevin. Problems arise when Bella goes back in time. Can she figure things out before its to late to save Edward and the cullens? rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N yes!!! First chapter of Unknown mistakes is up!!!! Yay!!!! We can all sleep easy now, knowing that the creation of the sequel of Sacrifice has begun!!**

Chapter 1**(yay)**

In one night we had found out where Kevin and the Volturi were staying, how well protected they were, how many soldiers they had, which ones had powers and what those powers were, and how to beat them. We had also found the meadow the battle will take place in. Now we had exactly 32 hours to put our plan into action.

Edward and Jasper were perfecting the plan down to every last minuet detail. Alice and Emmett were training the troops on how to fight "dirty" as Emmett put it. I had set Carlisle and Esme up with a few of our people who had been experimenting with weapons strong enough to kill a vampire from a distance. Mean while I was busy building passage ways under the meadow and creating trapped doors in the roof so that our people could pop up unexpectedly or disappear quickly if they needed too without the enemy ever knowing.

If my calculations are correct I'd be finished with the tunnels from the strong hold to the meadow within the next three hours after that it was just a matter of creating the maze of passages under the meadow.

(insert a very fancy page break)

Just as I reached the edge of the meadow I heard someone running up behind me, Carlisle, from the sounds of it.

"Bella!"

I turned around to see him jogging up to me.

"Bella we've done it!!" he exclaimed, grabbing hold of my shoulders and shaking me a bit in his excitement. "We've create a chemical, that when mixed with the venom, it forms what we call flytende brann**(that's Norwegian)**, or liquid fire, which then spreads through out the entire body, burning it to ashes in mere seconds.

"How will we get through the granite like skin though?" I questioned, already knowing that they would have thought of an answer to that problem, but needing to ask anyway.

"With this," he said, holding up what looked like a glass bullet with a silver tip, it was filled with a neon yellow liquid. "The tip is a new material that we created which is strong enough to break through the skin when shot at a certain velocity. We still have to fix the guns to do that but that's just a matter of physics.

"Once the bullet brakes threw the skin the end containing the flytende brann, which is simply encased in hard plastic, will be immediately corroded by the venom, releasing the poison into their body."

"Perfect!" I examined the tiny, but deadly object closely. "Its just what we need to make up for our difference in numbers."

"That and a well thought out plan," came Jasper's voice. I looked up to se him and Edward coming around the corner.

**A/N short I know but I'm having problems coming up with what's going to happen during the battle…I think I need I a beta the only problem is I have no idea how that whole thing works do I like just p.m. the person the chapter then they make the changes they think would make it better and then they pm it back to me or what? So yeah a beta and instructions on how that works would really help so if any of you are up to it let me know it would help a lot. **

**Don't forget to review!!! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yes! Chapter two Whoooo!!!! Lol. I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you guys like reading it.**

Chapter 2

"_That and a well made plan" came Jasper's voice. I looked up to see him and Edward coming around the corner._

"Am I the only one who hasn't finished her part of the plans?" I asked, astounded.

"Yes! And that's why we're here too!" Exclaimed Emmett from farther down the path. He continued speaking as he and Alice came into view, with another vampire in tow. "We've found someone who can help you finish the passages!"

"This is Gwen," Alice said, gesturing to a small vampire who couldn't have been more than four years old when she was changed. She had long brown hair down to her waist, like me, and she had the green eyes that all earth benders have, though my eyes were a misty silver color because I could control all four elements. She looked kind of familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen her before.

"Hello Gwen," I squatted down to her height, smiling widely at her, "how old are you hun?"

"I'm three and a half"

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked her.

"Umm…this many months!" she said holding up three fingers.

"Wow, that's not that long, how long have you been using your powers?" I wondered where she came from and who changed her.

"Two months!" She exclaimed proudly, "I used them to hid from the really big, smelly doggies that were chasing me!"

'_She's been hiding from werewolves for two months' _I thought, but out loud I said, "Okay, so then you probably know how to make these kinds of tunnels?" She nodded her head vigorously, "Good then your just the girl I need for the job." I told her.

"Yay! When do we start?" She asked, jumping up and down.

"In a minute, we still have to hear Jasper and Edward's plans," I stood up and looked at them expectantly.

"Okay so its really quite simple," Jasper started, seeing as Edward was too busy staring at me to even think about talking, "We split the troops into two groups, one attacks from the passages your building and the other attacks from above."

"Right," said Edward, finally coming out of it, "The first group circles around them so that they can attack from all sides. Mean while the guys in the tunnels pull vampires down through the trapped doors and kill them. They'll have to do this quickly so that the enemy doesn't have a chance to scream because if one of them does get the chance to scream every one above will be able to hear it and our only chance of evening out the numbers will be lost."

"No it wont," Said Esme, and she began to explain about the weapons again. Once she was finished Emmett and Alice jumped up.

"We'll go teach everyone how to use the guns!" She exclaimed as they ran back to the strong hold.

"We need to go tweak the plans a bit so that we can add this in." Edward said, then he and Jasper made their way back also.

"Yeah and we need to go mass produce the flytende brann." Carlisle said this as if it was an everyday thing to mass produce a weapon strong enough to destroy an vampire in mere seconds.

"Alright, I guess we need to get started with the passages again." I said looking at Gwen, who grinned happily back. "here's a copy of a map of the passages we're going to dig." I handed her the piece of paper and we got to work.

(insert fancy page break)

"Who changed you Gwen?" I asked as we dug along side one another.

She stopped digging for a moment and looked down, so I stopped too. She looked up at me when she heard all work on the tunnels stop and stated simply "You did." And went back to moving the earth.

That's when it hit me, why she had looked so familiar to me before. It was because she was the little girl sleeping on the bed in the trailer. She was the daughter of the man I had to kill back in Florida. I had felt so horrible about leaving her without a father that I had changed her. I had dropped her off with the Denali family on my way back to the Cullens'.

"Why didn't you stay with Tanya?' I asked her.

"I would have," she said, "but they were all deaded because of the smelly doggies." She said sadly.

The news hit me like a ton of bricks hits a human, I gasped, Tanya and her family were dead. Killed by a pack of werewolves. After the shock passed I could only think of one thing, _Did the Cullens' know? Should I tell them? Or should I wait until after the battle? Oh…wait…this would all be fixed when I went back in time I reminded myself. Gwen would never be changed, I would never meet Kevin or join the Volturi, and Tanya and her family would never be killed by the werewolves._

**A/N so what did you think? let me know if there's anything I can do to make it better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so chapter three up i had a lot of fun writing it hope you enjoy reading it too big thanks to my beta LoveCantFindMe. **

**Oh and i really want to thank everyone who had reveiwed so far, i'm one of those people who gets excited when i see even one review so getting thirteen just for the first to chapters has made me really happy(insert large smile here)**

Chapter 3

So with the tunnels built, the troops trained, and weapons made, all we had left to do was finish making the last minute changes to the plan.

"I say we have some of our men hidden in places all around the field, as soon as the Volturi arive they start shooting." Emmet said animatedly.

"Yeah, but as soon as everyone else starts the hand to hand combat they'll have to stop shooting and the rest of the bullets will be useless." Said Jasper.

"True, but I think thats all we'll need," I cut in, "As long as the shoters take out 200 or more of the enemy then the guys in the tunnel will be able to even out the numbers the rest of the way."

"200?!" Exclaimed Edward, " They'll have to fire the guns at least twenty times in one minute, without missing thier mark!"

"Then we'll just have to give them two minutes to fire the weapons befor we start fighting. That gives them forty bullets to fire each, if we're lucky they'll be able to take out more than just two hundred men. Making it easier for Carlisle, Esme, and the other trops in the tunnels." Alice piped up.

"So thats the plan right?" I asked. They all nodded thier heads yes. "Ok, so we'll go tell everyone the plan. Emmett, Alice, you two trained the troops on how to use the weapons, so you know them best. I need you to pick out the ten best shooters we have and send them to Esme and Carlisle to get suited up, alright?"

By this point everone was leaning in closer to each other and nodding thier heads so, of course, Emmett couldn't help but clap his hands together and yell "Break!" Everyone laughed and went to do their jobs.

Five Minutes Till Battle

Jasper and Alice were amoung the ten shooters who were carefully concealed in the trees, positioned so that no matter which way the wind blew, the Volturi would never catch their sent.

Esme, Carlisle, and half of the troops were in the tunnels prepared to grab men and pull them through the trapped doors as soon as the gun fire stopped.

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and I were hidden in the woods behind the shooters with the other half of our men. Waiting for our turn to jump out and charge the enemy.

Two Minutes Till Battle

The tension was high now. You could tell the men were getting antsy even though they dared not move. They kept casting glances at one another, then looing quickly back at the field.

As if out of nowhere, Kevin came into the meadow followed by 3000 vampires. _Gulp_, didn't even begin to cover it.

The Battle

The men all stood motionless, ours and theirs, waiting to see who would make the first move.

I signaled to the men in the trees silently, telling them to fire.

All at once tweny men fell, then thirty, fifty, one hundred, one hundred and fifty, all with out a sound. Their bodies burned to ash as soon as the bullets hit them. The Volturi looked around trying to find out what was happening. Two hundred and ten of teir men now lay dead with no explanation as to why.

The first minute was up.

By now their men had started taking cover, trying to hide from the bullets, but our shooters were too good. Every bullet hit its mark with deathly presision. 400 of the Volturi's army now lay in ashes.

The second minute had ended.

We rushed out to meet them hand to hand, as Esme and Carlisle's group took action. 47 men had dissapered under ground by the time we even reached them. Things were looking up for us.

Though no matter how well things were going there were nine people here that knew this battle could end in nothing but complete enilation of both sides. Exept for the luck few (me, Edward, the 'boot man' and maybe Carlisle)everyone here was about to die.

My family. Friends. I couldn't let this be forever. I wouldn't let it be forever. They will live.

**Okay so i know it was short but the next chapter will be longer i promise.**

**right so you all know what to do, reveiw, review, review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N okay so here's chapter four. I hope you all like it.**

Chapter 4

We had been fighting for nearly five hours now and some how Edward, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, and I had ended up on the same side of the field. Carlisle and Esme had come out of the tunnels three hours before then. The Volturi finally realized where all their men were disappearing. So now all of our forces were above ground.

Suddenly, Carlisle went running into the center of the field. There was a loud boom and a flashing of light as I felt someone push us out of the way. I was knocked out immediately.

I didn't awake until several minutes later. I stood up and looked around at my surroundings. Directly in front of me there was a fallen down tree, with the mysterious 'boot man' sitting on it.

I was about to say something when he gestured that I should look around me. So, I turned and looked out over the battlefield. I would have been more shocked had I not seen it all in a vision.

Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rose lay dead, their bodies off to the side of the field, like they had tried to jump away from the blast but were too slow or too close to the thing that had caused all of this destruction. Across the meadow from them were Kevin and the Volturi leaders. Normally if the body was still intact or even in pieces they could just pull themselves together and get up, but for some reason I knew that that would not be the case here.

All in between them was the ashes of all our warriors, good and bad. Smack dab in the middle of all of this was the leftovers of a small silver bomb that Carlisle had set off. I assumed, by the looks of everything that the bomb was filled with flytende bram.

And last but not least I looked down next to me and there was Edward and Gwen. I guessed that Gwen was the one that had pushed us out of the way. I smiled slightly when I saw that they were both breathing.

When I looked back up at the 'boot man' he was smiling too.

"You saw this happening, yes?" he asked knowingly.

"Yeah I did."

"Then you already know everything I am going to tell you." It wasn't a question.

I nodded slowly, "I know only what I saw in my vision."

"Then yes, you know almost everything you need to. There is just one more thing I need to tell you." He spoke to himself mostly. "Before I send you back in time you must know that you only have one week before this future becomes permanent."

Again I nodded, letting him know that I heard him and that I understood.

He snapped his fingers, and just as I was being thrown back in time something latched itself on to my foot and didn't let go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I came through on the other side I was walking into biology class my first day at forks high.

Without hesitating for even a second, I waltzed into the class and walked up to the teacher to get my slip signed.(While being careful not to trip of course) After signing it he told me to go sit next to Edward. I frowned inwardly, thinking about the mental battle he was about to fight. Though this time I would make it as easy as I could for him, no extra movements, no flipping the hair, nothing.

As soon as I sat down, he sent me that infamous glare and moved his seat as far away as the table would allow. I moved my seat far away from him too, hoping that it would help, even if it was only the tiniest bit.

"I'm sorry," I said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"For what?" he asked, looking confused.

"For what ever I did that could make you hate me without even getting to know me." I told him, knowing that I couldn't give him the real reason to my apology. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

I smiled at him again before going back to my schoolwork. When the bell rang I watched him jump up and rush out of the building before I could grab my things and head to gym.

It was the end of the day and I walked to the office to hand in my slip knowing he would be in there.

I did everything exactly the same and just like last time he rushed out of the office after realizing that I was there.

After handing in my slip, I walked to the parking lot to get my truck, only to find that it wasn't empty.

**A/N okay so I just wanted to say that I got 13 reviews for just two chapters and then I got 4 for my third and I know a lot of people have been reading this story because of all favorites alerts I've gotten, and I really don't want you guys to think I'm mean when I say this but it really only takes two second to review. So please, please, please review.**

**Eight reviews or no fifth chapter, and we all want to know who's in her truck**

**P.S. i love repeat reviewers. it lets me know my story is interesting enough to come back too. Though i would post regardless.**


	5. chapter 5

**A/N hey sorry for the long wait but it took a lot longer than i thought to fix my computer, I've been writing the chapters out on paper in the mean time and i've got six and seven on the way, they should be up by wednesday.**

**sorry about the short chapter**

Chapter 5

_I walked to the parking lot to get my truck only to find that it wasn't empty._

There, sitting in the passenger seat of my car was Gwen. Three and a half year old, vampire, Gwen. My jaw nearly hit the ground I was so surprised.

I quickly recovered my composure and got in the truck.

"Gwen?" I asked her, "What are you doing here?"

"You remember the guy with the boots?" I nodded, "Well he told me that I had to go back with you and change you once Eddie was gone so I grabbed on to your foot as you left." she said, smiling the whole time. "You were a really pretty human by the way."

"Thanks." I said, chuckling. "Well Edward's just left to go off to Alaska, and I wont be seeing him for five days so now is probably the best time. We should probably do this somewhere in the woods where the humans wont be able to hear me, because I find it most probable that I _will_ scream." I say, remembering the terrible pain, a shiver running down my spine. Thinking about the change reminded me of Charlie and of being dreaming. My mom. "I think would like to spend one last day as a human. I want to get the chance to sleep again and get the chance to say goodbye to Charlie and Renee."

"Okay," she said, putting her seatbelt on.

And with that said we made our way to my house. When I got home I made dinner for Charlie, made sure that he knew that I loved him, then went to sleep for the first and last time in 100 years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up the next morning, Charlie had already left for work and Gwen was sitting in my rocking chair watching me.

'Ready?' She asked, anxious for me to be a vampire again.

"Yeah, just let me change into some sweat pants and a tank top." I told her, stretching and getting out of bed.

"And you'll need to leave a note telling him why you're not at home." Wow, for an almost four year old she was pretty on top of things.

So that's what we did. I changed, then left a note for Charlie explaining that I was going to be in Port Angels for a few days and that I would be back soon.

As soon as I was done Gwen and I made our way to the place where the road ends and began making our way through the forest.

I looked down at Gwen when she stumbled for the second time, I would offer to carry you, but you'll probably get more hurt than you would if you just walked."

She laughed as I helped her up, " I believe you! After all you've already fallen six times and we've only been hiking for ten minutes!"

I laughed as we stepped into the meadow.

"Hey Gwen?" I asked, after we had been standing there a while.

"Yeah?"

"If you're a vampire how come you trip so much?"

"Truthfully. I have no idea." She replied. "Are you ready to do this?"

"You mean to go through the most terrible pain I have ever, or will ever, go through in my entire existence... _again_?"

"Yeah, that."

"Oh well, if that's all, then yes, I am ready."

And I settled down to deal with the three days of torturous pain for the second time in my life. The only difference was that I had someone I cared about, someone who cared about me, sitting next to me, keeping me company.

**A/N please review, i promise chapter six will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay chapter six and it's longer than the others!! i hope you guys enjoy it.**

Chatper 6

I lay still for five minutes after my heart had stopped beating, before opening my eyes and finding myself on a couch in the Cullens' house with Alice right there in my face.

"Jeez Alice!" I exclaimed, ignoring how wide her eyes got when I said her name, "you scared the crap out of me!"

"How did you know my name?" She asked, moving back so that I could sit up.

"It's a long story and all of your family should be here when I tell it." I responded, looking around the room, "Where's Gwen?"

"Who?"

"The little girl that changed me, I'm assuming she's still around?"

"Oh, her, she wouldn't tell usher name, she's staying in out spare bedroom, I can take you to her if you want." She stood up and went toward the doorway of the living room.

"That'd be great." I stood up ad followed her upstairs to the second floor, to the last door on the right.

"This is it." She said, gesturing to the door.

"Thanks."

"No problem." And with that she went down the hall to Carlisle's office.

"Gwen" I called, knocking on the door.

"It's open." She said back.

I opened the door to find her lying on the floor looking at the patterns in the ceiling.

"Do we have a doozy of a story to tell them or what?' I started, lying down next to her.

"Yeah, well you do anyway."

"What do you mean? Aren't you staying here too?" My brow furrowed in confusion.

"I have ten minutes left here maybe and then I get to go poof."

"Oh right," I said, turning away from the ceiling to look into her cute face, "You are from the future, you don't exist in my time, so technically I've never changed you and lest of all met you."

"That's what I was told by the old guy with the boots," She said, "Can you do me one last favor though, make me one last promise?' She asked, whispering now.

"Anything." I told her, knowing I would probably regret it.

"In on hundred years, the time you changed, will you come find me and change me again?"

"Gwen, you know I can't, You're only four, you have you whole life ahead of you." As I was telling her this I was remembering a similar conversation that had taken place between Edward and I so long ago.

"Bella, I will never get to live that life, my father was this close," she held her fingers an inch apart, "to killing me before you killed him and changed me. It was only a matter of time."

I knew all of this was true and yet I still couldn't bring myself to promise her, my head was saying yes but my heart was being ton in two, I lover like I was the one to give her life and would do anything for her but, four years old I way too soon to be changed.

"How about a compromise?" I asked, thinking up a new plan.

"That depends, " she said skeptically, if a four year old can be skeptical, "does it involve me staying human?'

"Only for a few years."

"Okay, lets hear it."

"Alright, so I was thinking, that I will come and get you the same time I got you before, only this time I don't change you," I could see her about to protest so I hurriedly continued, " at least not until your older eight or nine, if you still want to be a vampire, then I will change you, deal?"

She heaved a sigh and said, "deal."

"I love you, Gwen."

"I love you too."

And with that she was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

While walking back down stairs at human pace, I thought about my promise to Gwen. When she's "re-born" she wont remember any of this. Will she really want to become one o us or would it be better if I took her out of her abusive family and gave her to an orphanage or to a family who would properly care for her without changing her into a monster? _No _I thought, shaking my head _I will not be like Edward, I keep m promises even if its not what I think is right. It is what she wanted, what she needed, I will do this if only for her. _And with that last thought I finished walking down the stairs and into the never used dinning room.

All of a sudden the room was filled with the Cullen family, a family I was happily married into four days prior.

Alice looked up to me from her seat at the table and smiled, "I had a vision that you wanted to tell us something, I didn't see what it was that you wanted to say just that it would probably be difficult to believe."

"Difficult?" I chuckled, "After I say my piece most of you will think I'm a raving lunatic!"

"I highly doubt that.' Edward said, "We've heard some pretty strange things before, this might e a little hard to believe and understand but we wont think you crazy." He smiled reassuringly.

"I wouldn't be making any promises just yet, you'll probably be thirst one to run off screaming."**(A/N note the role reversal form twilight)** I said, not reassured in the least.

"Your right," Carlisle piped in, "we can't promise not the think you crazy, not until we've heard what you have to say."

"Okay…" I started, taking a deep breath, this was going to be a doozy, "Umm…how to start…how about the fact that…no that wont work…um…Oh! I know!! I'll say what I have to as if it were a story in a book, as long as you can keep in mind that everything I'm saying has actually happened."

"We can do that," Esme said kindly.

I nodded and began to tell them my story, "It all started I this time period, this very week actually, I moved here form Phoenix and met a boy named Edward Cullen. The first day I met him he glared at me with more hared than any human could possibly posses and for about a week he just disappeared and when he came back he ignored me, until one day when I was almost killed by a truck…" And I continued to tell them everything that happened up until the day Edward left me. I stopped halfway threw my "tale" to take in their reactions.

No one spoke, mulling over the information I gave them I guess, or maybe they were just composing themselves enough to be able to speak to me without calling me loopy, wacko, crazy, a lunatic. But I was wrong.

"Is that everything?" Emmett asked, being serious for once.

"No," I sighed, "I just needed a break, I haven't talked that much for a very long time and I wanted to see how you guys were taking what I've told you so far."

"Well if…"Jasper looked down, shook his head and started again, "If all this has happened then how can you e here and not in the future still?"

"I'm getting to that, "I said and began to finish telling them everything, "After I met back up with you guys Edward and I reconciled and got married, Everything was fine for a while, until m past caught up with my. The Volturi and a man named Kevin began building and army to come and kill me, but we had and army of our own.

"Both groups met in a meadow and we battled for nearly four days, everything ended when Carlisle detonated a bomb in the v\center of all the commotion, it killed everyone except for Edward, Gwen and I."

"A man, whom we called the "boot man" because we don't know his real name, came to us after the battle, he had the ability to send people back in time, so that's what he did for us, sent us back to this point in time, so that I could fix a mistake that was never meant to be made."

"What was your mistake?" Jasper asked.

I didn't say it was mine." I responded, "It was Edwards."

"I don't understand." Esme said.

"The very first day I was at forks high Edward went against his very nature by resisting my blood, he wasn't supposed to be able to, he was supposed to kill me or in the very least change me, and when he didn't, the entire future was set off course."

After looking around and seeing everyone with their mouths open, gaping at me, I opened my own mouth to go into further detail when everything went black.

**A/N you know what to do review review review, please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry its taken me so long to update but as soon as I finished chapter seven I realized that I didn't like how it turned out so I rewrote it all. Hope you guys like it. I also realized that I forgot to put up a disclaimer in any of my previous chapters so here it is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or new moon or any of the characters in those books nor will I ever.**

Chapter 7

Darkness consumed me; it was all around, above and below, left and right. Pressure built around me until it was so great that it felt as if I were under the ocean in the deepest, darkest place I could get to. It was pushing and shoving, trying to compact me into the tiniest shape it could achieve. Then suddenly it was gone and I was standing still, watching as the Cullens lived my memories, as if it were some new attraction at a theme park. All around me my memories flew, re-meeting the Cullens, going to the rebel city and teaching them to fight, the battle, everyone dying. Then total darkness again, though this time, instead of trying to compress me into a small bundle it was attempting to rip my body apart. I was being stretched in every direction imaginable and just when I thought I couldn't take it any more, that my body was surely going to burst into pieces it ended. I opened my eyes to find everyone, including myself lying on the living room floor.**(A/N I think this is my favorite paragraph in the entire story so far)**

Everyone looked at me, but all I could was sit there, eyes wide, trying to figure out who I might have gotten that power form, It had to have been a vampire that was passing though Forks today, because I knew I didn't have any of the powers I had gained in the future.

Thinking quickly, I made a mental list of all the vampires and their powers that I had ever crossed paths with or even heard of. Only one name stuck in my mind. Kevin. **(hehe. He just doesn't want to go away, now does he?) **

When I came out of my thoughts I heard Carlisle suggesting that it might be one of the Volturi that had passed through.

"No," I cut in, "I know the Volturi inside and out, none of their guards have any powers remotely close to that. No, this could've only been one person."

"Who?" Edward asked. I looked up to him to see he had a queer look on his face, as if he was confused about where he was and how he got there, but as soon as he saw me looking up it disappeared behind a cold, unemotional mask, much like the one Jake used to wear around Sam and the pack.

"Kevin." Alice answered before I could even open my mouth.

"Yes, him. He's the only vampire that I know of that can control memories, bringing others in and out of them at will." It did make sense that he would be here though. He had told me once, when he was still a good guy and not corrupted by evil, that he was born and changed in Washington, around the year 2006, maybe a little before or after, I'm not quite sure.

"If it is him, then shouldn't we kill him?" Jasper asked.

"What for?" I reasoned, "He hasn't done anything wrong…yet…and if I'm correct he's only been a vampire for a year, maybe less."

"So what do we do?" Esme asked as she finally hoisted herself off the floor and onto the couch.

"We find him and take him in. Make him a part of the family, teach him out ways, all the while trying to keep him from the monster he was last time. Oh, and keep him away from the Volturi." I told her, blurting out the first non-violent idea I came up with.

Everyone looked at each other and muttered things like, "Yeah sure," and "sounds good to me."

So with that decided, everyone, with the exception of Edward and I, went up to their rooms.

I looked over at Edward and for the first time since going into my memories he looked me in the eye and spoke, "Bella, we need to talk."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

We decide that it would be best to talk where his family couldn't hear us, so here we were, driving down the road to the meadow.

The ride to the end of the road was silent. Not even a glance passed between us. He spent the ride pretending to concentrate on the road and his driving, while I just sat there watching the trees fly by. I thought about how the speed used to scare me. I was so terrified by it that I could never look out the windows when Edward was driving. Now I couldn't go fast enough.

The car stopped and I moved to take off my seat belt and get out of the car, but when I went to open the door I found it wasn't there. I looked up to see Edward holding the door open for me. Always the gentleman.

I smiled at him as I took his hand, allowing him to pull me out of the car, and he surprised me by gibing me one of those breathtaking crooked smiles he saved just for me.

He didn't let go of my hand once as he lead me to the meadow.

When we got there we sat down in silence, and for a while took in the beauty of the it all. I was watching the flowers moving in the breeze when I realized something was missing. All of the animals, birds, squirrels, deer, were nowhere to be seen or heard. I ignored it though, thinking that they had just been scared away by our approach.

"Bella," Edward began, breaking the ominous silence, " I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked, confused by his dark tone.

"I'm from your future too." It was a really goofy line, but the tone of his voice and the seriousness in his face kept me from chuckling.

"What do you mean? One week ago you didn't even know my name and now your saying that you know about everything that happened, even the things I didn't show you in my memories? How is that possible?"

"While everyone was in you memories I was sent back in time by Rex." He explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Rex?"

"The guy with the big yellow boots."

"Oh, does your family know?" I asked, even though in new they didn't, he hadn't said a word to them after the memory thing.

"No, I was told to tell no one but you." He looked as if he was struggling to get the rest out.

"And…" I prompted him.

"And….to tell you that you shouldn't try to befriend Kevin, that it will lead to the same end as before. The only way to prevent this form happening again is to kill him." He looked down at his clasped hands.

"But I can't do that, Edward you and I both know that I can't kill him until he's done something wrong and I mean worse than normal vampire wrong." I shook my head, "And by the time he does do something he'll be to strong for me to fight."

"So we make a plan we get someone else to kill him." He said.

"Edward, I just can't see how befriending him will lead to the same fate as last time, it doesn't sound right to me." I told him, "I think something else is going on here that Rex isn't telling us, heck for all we know he could be the one whose causing all these problems."

"Why though, what motivation does he have to wipe out the entire vampiric race?" he spoke, playing the devils advocate.

"I don't know, for all I know it could be some little blue smerf causing all of this, I just think that we need to get more information about this before we make any decisions." I said, frustrated by the fact that he is willing to follow some strangers orders with out even thinking them through first.

"All right, we'll try to get more information about this, but until then just keep in mind that we may have to kill him." Edward told me, lying back down in the grass and looking up at the sky.

We were quite for a while, looking around at the woods for a second time, and again I was hit by the overwhelming silence of the area. This time I knew it wasn't because we had scared them off, something else; something dangerous had been here and scared away or hunted all the animals in the area.

**A/N haha, the dreaded cliffy. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I promise to have the next one up asap. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There was definitely something in these woods that didn't belong here and I had the feeling that it was going to come back, and soon.

"Edward" I said, sitting up, "It's way too quiet."

"I know, I noticed that too." He replied, getting up onto his knees. Just then we heard a rustling of the bushes in the distance. In an instant we were on our feet, listening intently for any more sounds, none came. We were about to sit down again when a giant thing came racing out of the woods. I stood there for a moment trying to figure out what it was, it looked slimy and distorted and I had to look at it very hard to see that it remotely resembled a man.

"Bella." Edward called my name, effectively getting my attention.

"Yes?"

"RUN"

And that's exactly what we did, we ran. Though no matter how fast we went we couldn't seem to out run the creature. Whenever we sped up it did too. At that moment I realized that we were leading right towards town.

"Edward we have to turn around!" I yelled to him.

"What are you talking about, if we turn around that thing will catch us!" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"And if we don't, we lead into town, we can't let this thing anywhere near there, we have no idea what it eats!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm and spinning him around and racing head on at the creature. The thing was so distorted and tall that I was able to run right between his legs. It bent over, looking threw its legs to see me, while it was still running and ended up tripping and falling over. This accident gave us the time we need to circle around the woods and get back to town.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

By the time we got back to the house, we looked like we'd been to hell and back again our close were so tattered from the trees and underbrush. Esme came into the living room where we were sitting.

"What happened to you?" she asked when she noticed us sitting there.

"We'll tell everyone as soon as Carlisle gets home. But in the mean time," Edward said getting off the couch and helping me up, "We need to take a shower and get changed."

**A/N I know this chapter was super short but I didn't have much time and I wanted to update cause I haven't in a while. So yeah, please update.**


	9. Chapter 9

"What is that thing?" Was the first question asked after I showed them my memories of being chased by the beast. I'd been thinking about that ever since we got away from it and I had an idea.

"I think that that creature is the 'boot man,'" I told them. I could see from their reactions that they thought it was ludicrous and that I was possibly more insane than they previously thought. Emmett was looking at me like I was crazy, his eyes all squinted up and one eyebrow raised. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie shared an expression, eyebrows raised; eyes wide, and mouth open slightly. Carlisle and Edward just stared at me calmly awaiting an explanation to my thoughts.

"Well think about it, who was the one to send me back in time? Along with Edward **and** Gwen? Why couldn't he have just gone back in time himself? And who else could have told the Volturi about my powers?" I could see they were about to cut me off so I spoke quickly, "Until I met back up with you guys no one, not even Kevin, knew that I had powers, but having the ability he has, the 'boot man' would have known all about me and everyone else too. I think that he started the war between the Volturi and us. That he intended for all of us, every last vampire, to die."

"If that was true then why would he send you back in time to fix it all?" Carlisle asked.

I hadn't really thought about that part yet, it took me a while to come up with the theory I had now. I stood up and began pacing back and forth. "I think that he needs us, you see what he looks like now, what if, for every creature he kills, he gets more powerful. Every time the kills one of our kind he gains more energy, so he's able to shape shift and do other things."

"Again, why would he send you back to fix it, especially if he gained power from killing us?" this time it was Alice.

Again I was drawing a blank; I asked myself that question again and again. Why, why would he send us back in time if he gained power from killing our kind….why? Then the answer came to me, "Because he didn't kill us Carlisle did!" I exclaimed. Now that I thought of it, it seemed like the most obvious thing in the world. "He sent us back in time to kill Kevin, Carlisle you told me right before we went into battle that Kevin was the one who gave you the idea to make the bullets, however unaware of his part in it he was, and that ultimately lead you to your decision to make the bomb that killed all of you."

"Does anyone have any idea how we're going to kill it?" Alice asked, "I mean from what you guys have told us he's stronger, faster, and much, much smarter than us already."

"We go to Italy!" exclaimed Jasper.

"I'm not quite following.." Emmett said.

"We go to Italy," Jasper said again, "We tell them everything show them our memories. We may not be able to kill it by ourselves but with the forces that the Volturi control combined with the people that would be willing to follow us we'll be able to take him down easily."

"Jasper your brilliant!" I yelled, jumping up and giving him a huge kiss on the cheek, which made Edward growl so I had to kiss him too. "Does anyone have any aversions to going to Italy?" Everyone shook their heads except for Alice, I didn't even bother asking why I just convinced her the only way I knew how, "Oh come on Alice! Think of all the shopping you can do there once we're done!"

At that she jumped up grabbed Jasper's arm and ran to her room to pack. Everyone else got up, a little less enthusiastically and went up to their rooms.

We were on our way to Italy……again.

**A/N short i know but its a much needed explantion, agian i'm sorry for the long wait but i'm loaded down with tones of homework and violin lessons, i'm trying to get into orchestra 4 at school next year which means i have to practice a lot more than i have been.**

**i know its a boring chapter but please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N i am so sorry for the long wait, for some reason i couldn't login so i could update, so this chapter's been on my computer for about a month.**

Chapter 10

We were now on the plane flying over the Atlantic Ocean to Italy. We would be landing a few towns away and then driving to Voltaire. We were hoping that after seeing all of our memories that they would be sympathetic to our cause, after all, this thing was a threat to all of out kind. But then again, the Volturi may want to keep it alive a while for population control and if that happened then there would be no way to stop it even if every last one of our kind joined together to fight it. We had to make our argument as convincing as we possible could. I was thinking that Aro listen to everyone else's thoughts and then I drag them into my memories, using the power I got from Kevin.

"Ouch!" Edward cried, pulling his hand from my own. It wasn't till then that I realized I had been squeezing his hand.

"Sorry," I said, shrugging a little.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked me, his voice filled with unneeded concern.

"Nothing…" I began but he raised his eyebrows and gave me a knowing look, "Okay maybe not nothing, I was just thinking about what we're doing. We honestly have no way to know how the Volturi are going to react to this. What happens if they want to keep it alive or not help at all?"

"Then we'll have to come up with an army of our own."

"We already have to do that remember we have to combine all of our forces with the Volturi's that's almost all of our kind, and even with those odds there is still a chance that we'll fail." I began thinking of this more and more and started understanding how truthful those words were, if we failed to beat this thing in the first battle we would never be able to, not unless we converted every last human into one of us.

"In that case, we just wont fail then will we." I didn't understand how he could be so confident, this creature was ten times stronger than the entire forces of the Volturi.

I was about to say something else when the flight attendant came on over the intercom, "We're beginning our decent into Italy and we would please ask that everyone buckle up and turn off all electronics, thank you" What an annoyingly peppy voice she has.

When we got off the plane Alice and I left to get a car while Edward, Jazz, and the others got our baggage, which there isn't much of seeing as Alice was planning on buying everything here. Sighing I looked around the parking lot, none of these cars looked nearly fast enough, you would think that being in a country that has high speed limits all the cars would go fast but no, they were all grandma cars, or close enough.

"None of these cars are fast enough, Alice." I complained, I guess I'm just in a bad mood because of all the thoughts that were coming from the flight attendants, everyone seems to think like they do, it gets annoying after a while.

"I agree, we may just have to run to the dealer down the road an borrow one of their rentals, their cars are pretty fast." She replied, looking around at our choice of rides and shaking her head, "Come on, we have to have a car by the time the guys and Rosalie get out here."

So that's what we did we ran over to the dealer and almost immediately we found a car we liked and got back to the airport as everyone was coming out.

The ride there seemed to be going ten times slower than the plane ride across the Atlantic and when I mentioned this Carlisle went of on some speal about relativity or something, I stopped listening after the first three words he said.

We finally made it to Voltaire. We got there in time to see the sun setting over the clock tower. We parked the car where it would be easily found and returned to its owners and made our way down a back ally.

When we got to the end of the ally we found what we were looking for a sewer entrance, or rather a hidden entrance into the Volturi's castle, it just looked like a sewer hole.

We all jumped down into it and made our way down the hallway strewn with rocks and pieces of concrete. Up the elevator, through a golden hallway, and into the dark gloomy hall were the Volturi usually ate their "food". As Alice had seen earlier Aro and Marcus were sitting at their thrones, but Caius was no where to be seen.

"Carlisle, my old friend, what a pleasant surprise!" Aro boomed out as he walked down the steps and pulled Carlisle into a hug, "And you've brought your coven with you! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"We need your help." He stated simply, this seemed to catch Aro's attention.

"What would you be needing our help with?" Aro asked, looking at all of us skeptically, "You couldn't need our help getting rid of someone, with a coven your size, you should be able to handle it easily."

"That's exactly what we need help with though," Aro was about to cut him off but he raised his hand and continued; "Let us show you what we need help with." And with that Aro went from Cullen to Cullen, starting with Carlisle and ending with Alice.

"That is strange isn't it, though I'll wait to comment until after I hear from Isabella here." He said gesturing to me.

"Now before I show you my memories you need to understand one thing. This creature is faster and stronger than any single vampire, stronger than our entire coven, and the more it is allowed to feed the stronger it will become. This creature can not be controlled." I told him.

"I will keep that in mind."

"Good, then I will show you everything you need to know." And with that I brought him, Marcus, and Caius (who had snuck in the door five minutes before) into my memories of the beast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well isn't that something?" Aro asked, after living all my memories.

"Interesting, that creature is a threat Aro! We have to do something about it immediately!" Caius cried out.

"We must assemble the armies and recruit as many new people as possible." Marcus put in.

"Yes, Yes all in good time." Aro said sitting down, "but when I said interesting I was remarking on Isabella's fantastic gift."

"We do not have time to discus how wonderful my power is!" I yelled out without thinking, "We have to act now, before that thing can get any stronger!"

"Patience my good Bella, patience." Aro said, waving his hand in front of him, as if gesturing for us to sit down, though there were no chairs.

"I will not have patience!" I said sternly, in my most commanding voice (there was nothing they could do to punish me, I was ten times stronger than they even imagined.) "First off, I will never, ever join your little "click", secondly, you are wasting time even thinking about it, and third, that thing is growing stronger by the second! You saw in my mind how powerful it is already, think of how it will be if it is allowed to feed more, even if it is just a single day more it will be unstoppable."

"Very well," Aro said, sighing.

"Good," Marcus replied for me. "Jane…gather our army, we head to Forks, Washington in three hours."

**A/N again sorry for the long wait. i tried to make this chapter longer than the others, i hope you like it.**

**Please review :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **I just want you guys to know that I'm not going to be continuing this story, I'm sorry but I've got way too much on my plate right now, if any of you want to pick up this story feel free to do so.

-meg


End file.
